


Uther's Assistant

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is angry, and Gwen is analyzing why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther's Assistant

The door to Merlin's office swung open as he stormed in and threw the files on his desk. Unfortunately, having misjudged the distance from his body to his desk and the force he threw the files with, they landed on the floor surpassing the desk. Merlin only groaned more and went to pick up the scattered papers. The last thing he needed was his boss, Uther, to scold him yet again.  
  
"The nerve!" Merlin all but screamed as Gwen quickly followed him into his office and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Whose nerves?" Gwen asked, curiously looking over Merlin's state.  
  
" _His_ nerve! I can't believe it. Just like _that_ , and _in front_ of his father!" Merlin roared.  
  
"What exactly happened, Merlin?" Gwen asked, grabbing the papers and files from Merlin's hands and eyeing him to sit in his chair.  
  
"Arthur..." Merlin huffed. "That. Sodding. Prat."  
  
Gwen stared at Merlin firmly until her gaze calmed in down and his breaths were even again.  
  
"We all know you hate Arthur," Gwen said; she'd neatly organised the papers again and placed them on Merlin's desk.  
  
"And he hates me," Merlin said. "...or so I thought." He huffed again and slouched in his chair.  
  
"What. Happened?" Gwen's stern voice echoed in the room. Merlin could see she was getting agitated; she really hated it when someone didn't answer her question directly.  
  
"I was setting up the PowerPoint presentation for Uther before the Board Members arrived and Arthur decided that he wanted to sit through the meeting as well, which is all fine, I mean he's the _supposed_ VP who doesn't really do anything and gets a title—"  
  
"Merlin..."  
  
"Right." Merlin cleared his throat. "So right before the presentation was supposed to start, Arthur _announces_ —not simply whispers to me or just talks in a normal voice—blurts out _loudly_ that he thought I looked hot today and that we should go and get drinks after work!"  
  
Gwen chuckled a bit placing her finger on his lower lip as though she was trying not to explode with laughter. "What did you say?"  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes. "What could I say? I just nodded and returned to my work. He was staring at me the _entire_ time. I almost fumbled through the slides!"  
  
"Merlin..." Gwen spoke softly. "Why are you so cross?"  
  
"Because!" Merlin whined and crossed his arms defensively.  
  
"You're not upset because he's interested in you," she said, as though she'd been thinking deeply. "You're cross because you're interested in him too."  
  
Merlin didn't answer; he simply scowled at Gwen.  
  
"You fancy him!"  
  
Merlin groaned with frustration, and slammed his fists on the desk. "Of course I fancy him. He's hot."

To Be Continued


End file.
